The Phantom Avatar
by farticus3000
Summary: The title basicly explains it danny phantom meets avatar aang rated t to be safe. D/S, T/J, taanng, Sukka
1. Looking back

**I don't own avatar**

(A/N: I charged it from 7 years to four to help with a major plot twist later on)

Inner thoughts are** BOLD**

**The Phantom Avatar**

Chapter 1

_Aang_

It was a long time since I could just sit and think. In the 4 years since the war's end peace had been hard on them all. Toph's father had been killed at a politician's gathering by rebels who rejected the peace. It hit Toph hard; I was the only one with her when she got the news. Toph just cried as I held her. I dismissed the servants to give her some privacy. I saw a new side of Toph not the Blind Bandit, the metalbender, or the young woman who taught the Avatar earthbending but a young girl who felt lost, alone and without a father. Sokka and Katara's dad remarried to a woman named Kithara who turned out to be Bato's sister so now they all really are related. We met up with Smellerbee and Longshot and the rest of the old freedom fighters. They told us that they had gotten Jet to a healer. Sadly, though they hadn't seen him since the Day of Black Sun. When the village had been attacked and the healer killed. They never found out if he well enough to have escaped. It is assumed he is dead. Everyone in the battle of Sozin's Comet had been made an ambassador; Sokka the Southern Water Tribe, Katara the Northern, Zuko crown prince and ambassador of the Fire Nation, and Toph of the Earth Kingdom. We all chose these jobs so we would be able to help people and stay in touch. We make a good team. Sokka and Toph are the passionate straight forward of the group, Zuko and Katara are the calm collected voices, and I'm the guy in between which is hard because I have to settle most of the arguments. As I was started to reminisce about the pass I was interrupted by a familiar call " Hey Twinkle Toes" someone yelled. I looked down to see a beautiful young woman with black hair and pale green eyes.

_Toph_

"Hello Toph" Aang replied staring down. I was about to make a smart comment until I realized he was staring at me. "What is there something wrong with the way I look?" I asked. **Why do I care what he thinks of me? is this about those hormones Katara was telling me about?** "No, You look especially beautiful in that dress Toph." Aang replied coolly. I turned away so he wouldn't see me blush. **CURSE THESE HORMONES!** As I was still silently cursing my hormones a solder came up and interrupted me. "Avatar, Ambassador there has been an attack."


	2. Return

**I don't own Danny Phantom**

Inner thoughts are** BOLD**

**The Phantom Avatar**

Chapter 2

Danny

"So much for being a challenge" Dan said mockingly as he blasted me into a building. Normally I could easily take Dan down but he had Sam hostage. After all I was the Phantom Rider (A/N: Read story Phantom Rider by dannyfangirl for references great story minus everyone knowing his secret.) but Dan didn't need to know and Vlad lost his memory. I let Dan beat me until Tucker and Jazz found Sam.

"Tucker, Jazz hurry up I can only take so much more of this." Danny yelled into the Fenton phones. **Why is it so quiet I should be able to here some background noise at least.** "So sorry if your where expecting your friends little badger." I felt like the blood was just drained from my body all I could say is "Vlad". " Thank you for remembering me." Vlad replied in a joyous tone. "What have you done with them if find out that you hurt them I will hurt you down and-"

"So I take it you got our surprise," Dan asked with a smile that could scare the Joker, "think about it does kidnapping sound like something I would do?" Then how did you get out and away from Clockwork and the ghost zone?" I asked Dan sighed, "Vlad freed me and did the kidnapping," He replied "if it was up to me I would kill them all but I told Vlad I spare our mother if we worked together." **Crap, how could I let this happen of course Dan couldn't have freed himself and he would want everyone not just Sam. It just seem Sam was the most important to me. Why is that she's my best friend as much as Tucker or is she more? **"I won't kill them not come to the enclosed location if you want to try to save them." Dan said as he threw an envelope and disappeared. **I will save you all no matter what.**


	3. MESSEEGE

LOOK UP AT THE SKY NOW!

Why did I do that I don't know Just Got computer out of shop Also which would be a better next story review your answer

1st Kingdom Hearts

2nd Naruto

3rd Dragon Ball Z

4th POWER RANGERS! YAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH (crack is wack)


	4. Perrmision to kill

**I don't own avatar**

Inner thoughts are** BOLD**

**The Phantom Avatar**

Chapter 1

Toph

"A band of rebel pirates have attacked the ship with Ambassador Katara and Zuko," this solder reported " they where in route to the earth kingdom from the Northern Water Tribe. "Then let us go and assist them" Aang immediately suggested. "I'm sorry my orders are to keep you here safely." The solder responded. "Yeah like we need _your_ protection," I mumbled, "this is a pain". The solder look from me to Aang and back to me "I am sorry," the solder said as he made a grab for me.** This idiot thinks he can take me why does he think he can take me … oh yeah I keep forget what I told them. **"if you do not step down I will be forced to…" but he was interrupted by Aang. "I will pay for your funeral" Aang said sadly. **YAAH, that me permission to kill. **Just then I sent him flying with a rock pillar and earthbended all the tiles on around a fired them at him like missiles. " Probably a bad idea to attack the person who taught me earthbending", Aang whispered to the solder as he was losing consciousness," Toph I always wonder how you don't miss when firing those in the air." "Simple I am the best that ever been" I replied," Shall we get to the bottom of this" "Ladies first" "then what are you waiting for twinkle toes" "Ouch nice one." We continued this running down the hall.


	5. Telling Secrets

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Avatar**

Inner thoughts are** BOLD**

**The Phantom Avatar**

Chapter 4

_Danny_

I tried to think of a plan to rescue Sam, and now my sister and Tuck. ** I could tell my parents, but Dan and Vlad would want them all together. What the heck can I do? Wait! I can ask…. **

_???_

"Ghost Alert!" an alarm went off. I took off flying "How far is ghost from current location?" I asked the computer "Ghost is 0 meters away". "Then where is it?" I asked looking around.

_Danny_

**I hope this works, if it does not I might seriously get killed. **I made my self visibly and whispered "Hello Valerie" I released the peace chamber as she was turning around.

_Val_

"Hello Valerie" I spun around with gun poised to destroy. "Phantom," I spat his name like venom "what do you want trying to ruin someone else's life?" "No, actually I was hoping to talk to you" Phantom replied. "Well I have nothing to say to the likes of you," I said pulling the trigger" what is wrong with this thing?" "I used a peace chamber you can't use any weapons and I can't use any of my offensive powers," the know it all said, "like I said I just want to talk and now we have 5 minutes until you can attack." "Just what kind of game are you playing" I retorted. "Simple I tire of this game of cat and mouse when the mouse is much stronger" "then how about letting this mouse destroy you" "Actually I think I'm the mouse since your always chasing me, but I'm getting off topic," **Crap I was hoping to waste the time. **

"Here is the deal I will ask you 3 questions and tell you 1 secret and you decide if you want to attack." **What kind of secret does he think will make me not want to destroy him, wait he must have kidnapped someone I know. "**No I did not kidnap someone you know." He said almost as if he was reading my mind.** How in the world could he know what I was thinking? **"We're in a peace chamber it allow one to hear another's thoughts if there is depiction or hostility," he decided to tell me now." anyway is there a boy you like?" "N-nn-oo" I sputtered weakly. "Huh, I didn't think Kwan would be your type." He replied slyly. "Oh shut up!" I yelled at him.

"Okay 3 minutes left now time for business, he said getting seriously," first question if I was a student at your school would you hunt me down?" **What does he think; of course I would hunt him down right? No, I must get rid of he evil ghost, but what if he is a friend could I do it? **"I guess I really don't know." I admitted. "That is a perfectly humane response" he encouraged me. **Why would he want me to feel better an enemy would be much easier to take out if they were in emotional unrest. Maybe he is better than I thought and really might be nice. Wait, I bet this is a trap there is no such thing as a kind ghost. **

Phantom sighed heavily. "Next question, if I could prove that it was an accident and that was not my dog do you think you could forgive me please? He asked almost pleaded with me. **No, there is no forgiveness for ruining my life, but I have enjoyed and learned a lot as well as gotten true friend instead of the shallow "popular" friends.** "Maybe, a lot of bad has come out of this but also some goodso I don't know."

"Final question is your hatred of ghost greater than your love for your friends? **I knew this one hands down. ** "My friends are the most important thing to me." I said with complete confidence. As I said that I noticed that, the chamber was disappearing and instead of flying as when we were, when we started we were standing on top of a building. "Times up fire away." He said raising his hands up. I hesitantly started to raise my blaster until I remembered some thinking. "What was the secret you were going to tell me?" I asked him.

_Danny_

**Well it is now or never; please do not let her kill me I do not even have a chance to tell Sam how I feel. **I let my ghost side go.

_Val_

**I don't believe it. I must be dreaming because this is not possible. ** I said the only thing I could think of.

"Danny"

(A/N: I like to say some things, first from now on There will be Avatar and Danny Phantom parts to a chapter, second in chapter 1 I said that it was 7 years after the war but I will change that to 4 years, third I would like to say this to my brother that Aang and Toph have rubbed off on each other since she is the one he has spent the most time around ***hint cough hint*** so stop being such a no it all I don't care if you are in a bad mood.)


	6. AN

When I started this story I did not think the story through instead just made up a plot as I went along and when I look back at my work I don't like it so I am putting this story on hold and will rewrite it.

I also plan to make prequels to this out sometime before September


End file.
